


The Silent Lady

by FuryOfTheBlackbird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryOfTheBlackbird/pseuds/FuryOfTheBlackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It's been three years since the former Chat Noir passed away, leaving Ladybug, his partner, to protect Paris all on her own as a silent hero, a hero of mourning. Meanwhile Adrien, a student returning from abroad is selected by Plagg to become the new Chat Noir. Marinette vows not to fall for him again, but little does she know, she's fighting against fate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Lady

**Author's Note:**

> A mini series I thought up recently. At most it'll probably be a few more parts of similar length. I wrote this when I was really tired so I'm sorry if it sucks XD

When she appeared, it was swiftly and silently as the night, red ribbons in her black hair fluttering against the stars as she fell from the sky. She landed gracefully on the cobble street, like a circus acrobat at the end of their act. A petit girl, dressed fully in bright crimson and spots of black. He rushed to pull her away; a civilian, after all, would be in danger caught in a fight between supers. But then she looked at him with the most beautifully soul piercingly blue eyes he'd ever seen, _and winked._

_Winked_. As though she knew him, as though he should know her… _Did_ he know her? He felt like perhaps he should, though he was positive he'd never even seen this girl before. How peculiar…

As he stood there, quite possibly the most confused he'd been since fifth year math, she leapt into action. He reached out to stop her, but instead watched in awe as she engaged the akuma with ease. This girl could _fight_.No, to say such a thing would be an understatement… The way she moved, it was more akin to dancing than anything else. She wasn't just a normal civilian; she'd done this before.

The akuma was eliminated before he could even process what was happening. He hadn't been keeping time, but he hadn't needed to to know she'd beaten his record by a _long shot._ She lingered a moment, watching with her hands clasped behind her back as a small white moth fluttered out into the sky. Nostalgic, he almost wanted say her expression was, but that wasn't quite right. Bittersweet, was the feeling of nostalgia, though what she was remembering seemed only to be filled with bitter sadness. And without so much as a glance in his direction, she turned her back on him.

"Wait!" He called after her. Shoulders tensing, she jerked to a stop. "Who… who are you?" She turned to look at him again, her eyes, a sad, pale blue. They were visible now, the tears in her eyes that twinkled like the stars above, and the deep sorrow that lay beyond them. For a moment it looked as though she might smile and cry at the same time, but instead she looked coldly away, and took off running into the night.

He stood there in the street for what felt like eons, heart hammering, unsure what to make of this strange encounter. Realizing there was no reason for him to remain Chat Noir, he released his transformation.

"Who _was_ that?" He asked the tiny, cat like kwami now hovering beside him.

"How would know?" Plagg replied, closing his eyes as he shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I know about as much as you do."

Adrien hadn't been partnered with Plagg long, but he knew the sly kwami well enough to know that wasn't the truth. Not even close. But it wasn't like he was going to get it out of that tricky black lump, not in a million years. No matter, he thought. He would just have to find her himself.


End file.
